


Fly Me to the Moon

by jamesilver



Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Singing, ficlet requests, yeah that's really all i got lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: For the Spirk ficlet prompt if you dont mind? Spock is understandably shook when he discovers Kirk can actually sing. Inspired by that one video of Chris Pine singing 'Fly me to the Moon'!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742905
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 12, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by yenneferofyengerberg on tumblr.

Spock was meditating when he heard it, sitting cross legged on the floor of his quarters. The door to his shared bathroom with the captain was closed, but the sound came through regardless thanks to Spock’s heightened hearing. The captain likely thought no one could hear him.    
  
He was singing.    
  
Now that Spock thought about it, he had never heard singing like this before. He had been shown recorded music, he had even heard it playing in a public area. But this was soft and with no accompanying instruments.    
  
And, very like the captain, he was singing about space travel.    
  
Blinking, Spock took a deep breath to steady himself. The captain’s voice was so soft and smooth that it was making Spock emotional. Was that supposed to happen? Was that a human trait, being emotionally moved by music? He had never experienced anything quite like it before.    
  
Of course, there was another hypothesis that he should not ignore: it could be in relation to Spock’s general, overall feelings for the captain that have been growing recently. For the longest time, Spock has tried to deny that he actively felt anything for the captain besides what he should feel towards a superior officer and good friend. But there was something else present, something so trivially human. Spock just could not deny it.    
  
This singing was making him unable to deny it.    
  
Quietly, Spock stood, making his way to the door on his side of the shared bathroom. He cracked it open just a little, standing with his ear towards the opening. Jim’s door was wide open, likely forgotten, and so Spock was now able to hear the full tones of Jim’s voice as he sang.    
  
“ _ Fill my heart with song _

_ Let me sing for ever more _

_ You are all I long for _

_ All I worship and adore _

_ In other words please be true _

_ In other words _

_ I love you” _

Jim held the last note for a moment before ceasing his singing. Spock heard a great sigh and what was likely the sound of Jim sitting down.    
  
“What the fuck are you doing, Jim?” Jim groaned. For a moment, Spock thought that the captain had been talking to him, but he made it clear that he was having a conversation with himself. “Give it up,” he said, his voice sounding sad and weary. Another sigh. “He’s never gonna love you back.” Then came the distinct sound of Jim flicking a chess piece and it falling over.    
  
Spock tried to piece this all together in his head. Who could the captain be in love with? He was convinced that his love for this man was unrequited. Maybe he had approached whoever it was and been rejected.    
  
According to human customs, Spock determined he should go and comfort his friend in his time of need.    
  
Reaching out, Spock knocked on his side of the door. After a moment, Jim said, “Yeah, Spock?”    
  
Spock opened the door, his eyes landing on the captain sitting at the table. “Would you be interested in a game of chess, Captain?”    
  
Jim cracked a smile, waving him over before beginning to set the board. “I told you, you can call me Jim. Especially when we aren’t working. We’re friends, Spock. You can call me by my name,” he said as Spock sat down across from him.    
  
“I apologize, Jim.”   
  
Jim met his eyes, still smiling. There was no sign of the sadness he had clearly been experiencing a moment before. “There’s no need to apologize. You can go first.”    
  
The game of chess went by slowly, as it always did between the two of them. Each was content to take the time to figure out their next move and the other let them, not playing to achieve some standard, but simply to enjoy the presence of the other. This game, however, they remained relatively silent, Jim seemingly lost in thought. Spock wondered what was on his mind, who he was thinking of.    
  
Because Spock only had eyes for Jim.    
  
No matter how much he tried to deny it.    
  
It was then that Spock heard a small sound and he blinked, trying to place it. As it grew louder, he could tell that it was coming from Jim. He was humming. He was humming the same song that he had been singing earlier, almost like he didn’t notice he was doing it.    
  
Spock moved his knight. “What was that song you were singing earlier?” he asked.    
  
Jim’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “You heard that?”    
  
“Yes,” Spock nodded. “Vulcans have enhanced hearing compared to humans.”   
  
“Shit. I always forget about that. Sorry.”    
  
“There is no need to apologize,” Spock said, echoing Jim’s words from earlier. “Your singing is quite good.”    
  
At this compliment, Jim blushed. “You don’t have to say that, Spock.”    
  
“Of course I do not. I say it because I mean it. Vulcans do not lie.”    
  
“It was  _ Fly Me to the Moon _ by Frank Sinatra.”    
  
“Fascinating,” Spock said. It was the only word he could think of to describe the thought that one song could make him feel such things.    
  
It was not too long after that the chess game ended, Spock winning as Jim was lost in thought. Jim stretched, reaching his arms to the ceiling. “Well, Spock, I think I’m gonna head to bed.”    
  
Spock nodded, standing. “Very well, Jim. I will leave you then.”   
  
“‘Night, Spock.”    
  
“Goodnight, Jim.”    
  
After Spock closed the doors behind him, he went to his padd, looking to find the song that Jim had been singing earlier. It did not take him long to find and he played it, listening quiet enough that Jim would not hear.    
  
When the song ended, Spock was confused. He did not have the same feelings as when he heard it earlier. In fact, he was indifferent to the song. This left only one conclusion: it was not the song itself, but rather that Jim was singing it that caused Spock such emotion.    
  
It was because of his feelings for Jim.    
  
Spock set down the padd, knowing he must meditate at once. But, just as he sat down, he heard it.    
  
Jim was singing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)


End file.
